1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a safety baby seat, and in particular to one which features safety and comfort for the baby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that babies should be harnessed in an infant seat or carrier when travelling in a car to provide a degree of protection during an emergency stop or an accident. In fact, many legal jurisdictions now legally require that the baby be harnessed in an appropriate carrier when in a car. President in the market, seats to transport babies in cars are available. The seats offer added comfort and some safety. However, there is an inherent inconvenience with these seats due to their fixed T-shaped handle and their occupying a large amount of space in the car thereby causing difficulties in installing and removing the seat when there is no need for its use. In addition, the seats currently in the market are heavy and large and cannot be used as a cradle. Furthermore, such seats cannot be firmly mounted on the car thereby often causing injuries to the baby in accidents.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved baby seat which is safe in use and occupies less space and has the advantage of being practical. The improved seat features safety and comfort for the baby in the car.